


Pas clair tout ça

by malurette



Category: Natacha hôtesse de l'air
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, i'd like to update this someday, not sure how to tag this
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: une paire de mini fics sans grande relation, principalement qu'elles ont Natacha et Walter dedans et qu'elles sont courtes ;1ère vignette :Mixed signals.2ème : Une conséquence légale mais bête deL'île d'outre-monde.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Walter décide de brancher Natacha avec des amis à lui et où ç marche moyennement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Mixed signals_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Natacha hôtesse de l’air  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Natacha, Walter, et des OCs qui font de la figuration  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/vague drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Walthéry, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "(Est-ce de l’amitié ou une parade amoureuse ?)"  
>  d’après Mimichan66 pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Est-ce de l’amitié ou une parade amoureuse ? se demande Natacha, un soir où Walter la convainc de sortir avec lui pour rencontrer quelques uns de ses amis, branchés dans le milieu musical.

Bon, ces gens sont intéressants, oui mais, à la façon dont Walter s’exhibe au bras d’une poulette sans beaucoup de cervelle, elle commence à le soupçonner de vouloir simplement étaler son propre bonheur devant témoins.

Quand il essaie de la brancher avec un type qui ne lui plaît pas du tout, elle craint même qu’il tente en fait de la convaincre qu’il est lui-même tellement mieux !


	2. C'est dommage mais c'est la vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand un contrat n'est pas exécuté, il faut bien l'annuler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** C'est dommage mais c'est la vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Natacha, _L'Île d'Outre-monde_  
>  **Personnages :** persos très secondaires ou peut-être OCs ; mention de Walter et Natacha  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de François Walthéry, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « résolution » pour muse_random   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** hors scène  
>  **Avertissement :** des trucs juridiques  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Natacha et Walter, portés disparus après l’accident de leur avion qui n’a miraculeusement pas fait d’autres victimes, ne sont pas encore présumés décédés, et, l’affaire étant spectaculaire, a été retransmise à la télévision nationale. Leurs propriétaires ne sont pas sans ignorer leurs tristes circonstances. Mais le temps passe, les mois s’enchaînent et les partis de secours ont fini par renoncer à les retrouver.   
Et que faire de deux appartements que les locataires n’occupent plus, n’entretiennent plus, et surtout dont ils ne paient plus le loyer ? Ça n’est pas de gaîté de cœur, mais il faut bien résoudre ces contrats…


End file.
